Blood Brothers
by Nate Grey
Summary: A DBZ-AU fic.  Kakkarot & Vegeta are as close as brothers, until someone comes between them... Complete.
1. It's A Dirty Job, But...

The very first DBZ story I ever attempted. :)  
  
Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns all characters (except for Sariana & Taisan). I'm not getting a cent for this anyway.  
  
Summary: Goku & Vegeta find out how strong their friendship is when a woman comes between them.  
  
Note: Just so you know, this doesn't take place in regular DBZ continuity. It takes place on Planet Vegeta, simply because I like Saiyans and can pretend I know lots about them in this story. Most of the "facts" in the story are made-up, so don't accept them as official DBZ info.  
2nd Note: I wrote this story BEFORE I learned all about Saiyans, so the society doesn't work the way that it normally would. But, try to enjoy, anyway.  
  
Blood Brothers  
  
Prologue: It's a Dirty Job, But...  
  
"Nappa, get over here!" the old man shouted.  
  
Nappa mumbled something under his breath and walked over to the row of pods.  
  
The old man fixed him with the briefest of glares. "Stop staring into space and help me inspect these pods!"  
  
Nappa nodded respectfully. "Yes, father." He stepped up to the nearest pod and peered inside. The tiny Saiyan inside it was asleep, as they usually were. Its long, black hair seemed to stick up, joining together to form a pointy tip. Combined with his round face, the effect made his head look like a comet. Nappa smiled and gently tapped on the pod's window.  
  
A sharp flash of pain knocked the boy to the ground.  
  
"Nappa! I told you to help me, not play with them!" the old man shouted. He turned away, a scowl forming on his face as he walked away. "Why couldn't you be more like Raditz?"  
  
Nappa rubbed the back of his head and growled quietly. The old man's cane had left plenty of marks on him; that he was used to. But constantly being compared to Raditz was really starting to get on his nerves. He hadn't even met the guy, and already Nappa hated him with a passion.  
  
He finally stood up and tapped a few buttons on the pod's surface. There was a loud hiss, and the window slid away. Nappa reached in and picked up the baby Saiyan, removing the mask from its face and turning it over gently in his hands. It seemed healthy enough. He placed it back in the pod, which almost instantly resealed itself. Then he moved down the row, examining each baby in the same manner.  
  
Nappa was almost done when he heard a shrill cry. Looking down the row, he could see a red light flashing on one of the pods. It was a signal that meant the baby needed or wanted something. Usually it was nothing more than a feeding or a new diaper, but occasionally a baby would get fussy, and Nappa hated that. He supposed normal babies from some other planet would just whine and cry a bit. But here on the planet Vegeta, home of the Saiyans, babies were just plain dangerous. The pods weren't only housing units, they were containment units, or miniature jail cells, as Nappa liked to think of them.   
  
He, like all other young Saiyans, couldn't even remember being kept in the units, but it was a known fact that the younger a Saiyan was, the more unaware it was of the potential power at its disposal. At first, there had been no units, but when nursery workers started getting blasted into the next Vegetan week, someone had figured out that most Saiyan babies had very nasty dispositions that needed to be controlled. (Nappa had lost many ancestors to a series of particularly rotten babies that had grown up to be the most feared of all the Saiyans).   
  
That was why each pod sprayed its tiny prisoner with a dose of sleeping gas every five hours. The masklike apparatus over each baby's face achieved this easily enough, and corrected any breathing problems the baby might have as an additional bonus.  
  
Nappa walked over to the wailer's pod. It turned out to belong to Comet Head. The baby's mouth was wide open, emitting screams that Nappa assumed could shatter a weaker form of glass. He opened the pod and drew out the tiny banshee. "What's your problem, kid?"  
  
Comet Head stopped crying and stared up at Nappa, his hands balled into tiny fists.  
  
Nappa began to put the baby back, but the second he was inside the pod, he started up again, waving his pudgy arms and kicking his little legs. With a long sigh, Nappa put the baby over his shoulder and walked toward the changing area. He caught a whiff of Comet Head's diaper and finally figured out what the little guy had been complaining about. With another sigh, Nappa quickened his pace.  



	2. Vegeta & Kakkarot

Part 1: Vegeta & Kakkarot  
  
The teacher was almost done with attendance when he came upon the two most dreaded names in all of eighth grade. Swallowing nervously, he wet his lips. "Prince Vegeta? Are you present?"  
  
Silence drifted through the classroom.   
  
"Has anyone seen Vegeta today?"  
  
No one dared to speak.  
  
The teacher took a deep breath and went to the next name. "Kakkarot? Are you here?"  
  
This time, a chair scraped against the floor in the back of the room. A tall boy stood up and raised his hand.  
  
The teacher could barely believe his eyes. "Kakkarot? Is that you?" He hadn't expected anyone to stand up, since Kakkarot and Vegeta never bothered to show up for school.  
  
The boy shook his head. "Um...my name's Taisan, sir."  
  
The teacher blinked. "Aren't you a little tall for an eighth grader?"  
  
Taisan blushed bright red. "Well, yes. I'm in ninth grade."  
  
There were a few scattered giggles throughout the class.  
  
"Ninth grade? What are you doing here?"  
  
Taisan nervously ran a hand through his brown hair. "Vegeta wanted me to deliver a message to you."  
  
"Message?" the teacher asked.  
  
"He and Kakkarot have better things to do than to fall asleep in your class."  
  
The teacher sighed and looked down at the attendance sheet. After a few seconds, he made a mark in the Absent column for both boys. Some things never changed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"On your mark..."  
  
"Get set..."  
  
"GO!"  
  
Both boys charged across the white line, barely giving Sariana enough time to get out of the way. She looked up from the dust as they ran around the circular track. The two boys stayed neck-and-neck all the way, their black hair flying wildly behind them. They almost looked like twins, as they'd been told on several occasions, but everyone knew that was impossible. Vegeta was in direct lineage of the planet's founder, but Kakkarot was the son of a low-level soldier.  
  
Sariana waited while the boys approached the finish line, glancing at the stopwatch in her hand. "C'mon, guys. Just a few more seconds..."  
  
Kakkarot and Vegeta practically threw themselves across the white line, crashing into the dirt.  
  
Sariana checked her watch. "Another tie...as usual...but you beat the old time by six whole seconds."  
  
Kakkarot raised himself to one knee, gasping for breath. "How many...ties...is that?"  
  
"About seventy-two," she replied. "Why don't you guys give it a rest?"  
  
"Never," Vegeta said, brushing off his uniform. "One of us will beat the other...sooner or later."  
  
"I wish," Sariana muttered. "Then I could stop timing these dumb races."  
  
Kakkarot laughed loudly and wrapped an arm around her waist. "C'mon, Sari! You know you love these races just as much as we do!"  
  
Sariana giggled nervously and placed one hand on his bare chest. "Whatever, K-Man. Just put your shirt back on and quit getting your sweat all over me!"  
  
Vegeta turned away as the two went on with their conversation. It wasn't that he didn't like Sariana, because he understood how important she was to Kakkarot. What he didn't understand was why they both wanted to be more than friends, yet each held themselves back. These fake arguments were driving him crazy. What was the point when they loved each other so much?  
  
"Hey, Vegeta. Isn't that your pal Nappa over there?" Kakkarot asked, pointing to the exit.  
  
Vegeta looked up to see Nappa standing outside of the stadium. There was an angry look on his face. "Must be time for another of my special training sessions," Vegeta said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll catch up with you later, Kakkarot."  
  
"Seeya, Vegeta." Kakkarot watched as his friend ran off. "There's something I don't like about that Nappa guy, Sari."  
  
"You're just jealous of him," Sariana said, picking up her workout bag. "He spends almost as much time with your best friend as you do. It's natural to feel that way."  
  
"No, it's something else," Kakkarot mumbled.  
  
Sariana laughed. "I think he's trustworthy, Kakkarot. After all, he's responsible for most of us being here today. He worked in the nursery when we were born, remember?"  
  
"No, and you shouldn't, either."  
  
"Well, I don't," she admitted. "My mother's certain of it, though. Nappa's family has done that type of thing for years. It's a wonder his power level is anywhere near ours, considering he doesn't get to train much."  
  
"What do you mean, 'ours?'" Kakkarot asked with a smile. "You wouldn't last five minutes alone with me."  
  
Sariana smirked at him. "That depends, K-Man. Are you still talking about fighting? Either way, I'm pretty sure I'd surprise you."  
  
"Sari!" Kakkarot exclaimed, his face turning red.  
  
"Well, you won't have to worry about me testing you anytime soon," she told him as she walked away. "With that macho attitude of yours, you're lucky I even hang out with you at all!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why do you insist on hanging out with that wimp, anyway?" Nappa asked.  
  
"That 'wimp,' as you call him, has got your power level beat by 300 at least," Vegeta answered. "Besides, he's a good friend, and I'd appreciate it if you stopped bad-mouthing him."  
  
Nappa stopped and turned around, thumping Vegeta's chest. "Oh, really? What are you gonna do about it, chump?"  
  
Vegeta smiled thinly. "Nappa, even you can't be this foolish. You don't stand a chance against me."  
  
Nappa raised his fist, but before he could do anything, they were interrupted.  
  
"Hold it, Nappa," a voice said, "unless you wish to lose that arm just before you lose your wasted life."  
  
Nappa spun around to stare into the eyes of a slightly older boy. Though he'd never seen the stranger before, he knew there was only one person it could be. "Raditz!" he growled, raising his fist again.   
  
Raditz grabbed Nappa's fist, smiling as the boy howled in pain. He continued to crush Nappa's fist. "Stupid boy. You were a fool to challenge Vegeta, and a bigger fool to think you'd stand a chance against me." He glanced in Vegeta's direction. "Come, my friend. Your father awaits us."  
  
Vegeta nodded respectfully and followed Raditz, leaving Nappa with his injured hand.  



	3. Sariana's Surprise

Part 2: Sariana's Surprise  
  
"Hey, Mom!" Sariana shouted as she walked into the large house. "I'm home!"  
  
"How was school, dear?!" a voice asked.  
  
"Fine! I got an A+ on my history test!"  
  
"That's nice, dear!"  
  
This conversation might have seemed strange to anyone else, but it was a part of daily life for Sariana. Her mother's hearing had been damaged for years, and the only way they could talk was by yelling at each other. Of course, there was no reason for her mother to shout back, but they'd both gotten used to that, too.  
  
Sariana dropped her workout bag in the hall and quickly went into her room, lying down on the soft blue sheets.  
  
"Where's that boy that's always with you?!" her mother asked from the doorway.  
  
Sariana didn't look up. "Kakkarot or Vegeta, Mom?! There's two of them, y'know!"  
  
"The funny one with the weird grin!"  
  
"That's Kakkarot! Vegeta almost never smiles!"  
  
"I don't know what you see in that Vegeta! Isn't he the one that blew up the school bus last week?!"  
  
Sariana grinned. "Accident, Mom! He was in a fight!"  
  
"I'll say! They still haven't found the poor boy!"  
  
"They should try another dimension!" Sariana yelled, resisting the urge to laugh.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The tall man ran a large hand through his mess of wild brown hair. "Took your time getting here, boys," he said, looking upset.  
  
"Our apologies, sir," Raditz said, bowing. "We didn't mean to--"  
  
Vegeta elbowed him in the side.  
  
The man roared with laughter, the entire house shaking with the sound. "No apologies, Raditz. We're the superior ones around here! We make the rules!" He grabbed a mug and gulped down whatever was in it. "Now, then! What's this I hear about a school bus, eh?"  
  
Vegeta smiled, a sight that few had seen (or at least, lived to tell about). "A mere oversight on my part, father. One of the local toughs thought he'd test his skills against me; find out if I could live up to my name."  
  
"And did you, lad?" the man asked, his eyes focused on the boy.  
  
"Yes, father. He hasn't been found to this day."  
  
"Ah, that's good work. But there's still the matter of the bus to be cleared up. How was it you blew that up?"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes, recalling the event in his mind. "He moved fast. I missed."  
  
"Missed?!" the bear of a man cried.   
  
"That's right, father. I was aiming for the school itself. I meant to bury him with half the back wall, but the bus pulled up right in front of it before he dove aside."  
  
For a moment, the man said nothing. Then he roared again, wiping away tears as he slapped his knee. "That's good, son, very good! Hit any teachers?"  
  
"Maybe next time, father."  
  
Vegeta's father chuckled and walked out of the room, laughing quietly to himself. "Meant to hit the school. That's a good one. Ha ha!"  
  
"Is he always like that?" Raditz asked.  
  
"Just be glad he only asked about the bus. He could've asked why the principal's been missing for three months."  
  
"Don't you think he'd be more concerned about why you've never even been inside the school?"  
  
Vegeta laughed loudly. "Who do you think gave me the idea in the first place?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Very few people knew about the cliff overlooking War Canyon. Kakkarot had been the first. Ever since he'd learned how to leap, the boy had wondered just how far he could go. So one day, he'd tried and ended up crossing the famous gorge in the process (it was rumored that Vegeta I had died there while fighting off a band of invaders). He'd found the medium-sized cliff had little more than a blue-gray boulder, but even this was enough for Kakkarot. He spent hours on end sitting there, staring down at the wide canyon. It held a certain natural splendor that wasn't so apparent at first glance, and this was what called him back each day.  
  
Naturally, Kakkarot didn't entrust the secret of this magical place to anyone but his closest friends. Vegeta swore he wouldn't tell, though that wasn't very hard for him. The few friends he did have wouldn't be interested in such a place, and Vegeta himself wasn't that fond of nature. Sariana had been delighted at first, until she discovered that her natural jumping ability wasn't good enough to reach the other side. She'd vowed to train harder until she could one day share the cliff with Kakkarot, but he thought it was an empty promise at best.  
  
On this day, Kakkarot's theory was shattered, because as he flew through the air, looking to perfect his landing, he was shocked to see Sariana already there, waiting for him atop the boulder. He was so startled by this that he nearly missed the cliff altogether and slammed into the large rock.  
  
Sariana giggled and helped him up. "Guess you didn't expect to see me here, K-Man."  
  
"Not really," he admitted, shaking the stars from his head. "How'd you get up here?"  
  
"I jumped," she replied. "Just like you showed me. Pretty good for a girl, right?"  
  
"No, very good," Kakkarot said as he sat down beside her. "For anyone! You never cease to amaze me, Sari."  
  
"Maybe you're easily amused," she pointed out. Then, before he could realize what she'd said, she quickly added, "I'm worried about Vegeta."  
  
Kakkarot smirked. "Sari, believe me when I tell you no one worries about Vegeta."  
  
"Well, I do." She turned to face him, a serious look in her eyes. "I know he's your best friend, but he always hangs out with Nappa and your older brother. It isn't good for him."  
  
"I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself. He's got both our power levels beat by at least 50, and he's in direct lineage of our planet's founder. If anyone's destined to survive, it's him."  
  
"I just don't like it, K-Man." She sighed and swept a hand through her long, green hair. "It's like we know him, but we don't. Who knows what those guys are teaching him?"  
  
Kakkarot shrugged. "Sari, there's two kinds of Saiyans: really angry and about-to-be-really-angry. It's in our blood. Good or bad influences aren't going to make a big difference. It's just our nature."  
  
Sariana almost laughed. "Do you think I'm angry?"  
  
"It wouldn't matter. You'd be cute whether you were angry or not." Kakkarot stood up and stretched his legs. "Can you make the jump back?"  
  
Sariana quickly stood up and grabbed his shoulder. "Wait a minute. You tell me I'm cute then ask if I can make the jump back?"  
  
Kakkarot grinned evilly and pulled away from her. "Yeah. Seeya on the other side!" With that, he flew into the air, rocketing across the canyon with little or no effort. He hit the ground running and quickly disappeared over the horizon.  
  
Sariana waited until he was gone. Then she raised her hands, focusing intently on the other side of the gorge. In a fraction of a second, she appeared on the other side. After a few seconds of thought, she decided that she'd tell Kakkarot about her new ability later. Besides, revealing it too soon might bruise his already swollen ego.  



	4. Vegeta's Dilemma

Part 3: Vegeta's Dilemma  
  
There were a few things Vegeta prided himself on. First, he was one of the best young fighters on the planet (he would've been the best, but Raditz had been born first and had a bit more experience). Next, he never entered a fight that he wasn't capable of winning (this almost ensured his legendary win-loss record, because no matter what the number of wins, there were never any losses). Third, he always found time to test his skills (usually against Kakkarot, but occasionally against Nappa), because his father had said many times that there was always room for improvement.   
  
Finally, Vegeta especially prided himself on not being what many considered a sell-out. Though he got a lot of attention because of his name, Vegeta never used it selfishly. He had little interest in being popular, though that came naturally for him. He also hated being treated like royalty, simply because he considered kings to be cowards with comfortable chairs for sitting in or hiding under during times of war (not that he would ever tell his father that).  
  
So when his father had asked what he'd be wearing to the school prom, Vegeta's trademark smirk had instantly appeared. At first he thought the man had been making a bad joke. A really bad one, all things considered. Unfortunately, he'd been very serious. As the official representative of the best of the planet's newest generation, Vegeta had a certain social status (much to his loathing) to uphold. Among other things, this included the assured position of prom king and queen for himself and whoever his date would be. Since this clashed directly with Vegeta's sense of pride, he'd vehemently refused. It was under his father's heavy threat of being disowned that he finally agreed to attend the prom.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sariana was used to Kakkarot arranging get-togethers for the three of them, since he was about the only thing she and Vegeta had in common. However, she wasn't used to Vegeta himself arranging a private meeting just for the two of them, which was exactly what he'd done, for some reason. This was the only time Sariana could remember ever being alone with him. She trusted him enough, but she got the distinct feeling that something was wrong. Why hadn't Kakkarot been invited, anyway?  
  
She arrived at the stadium early that day, only to find that Vegeta was already there in full uniform. He looked as though he'd already done several laps around the track by the time she reached him. "So, what's up?" she asked casually, trying her best not to reveal any hint of the discomfort in her voice.  
  
Vegeta looked at her and simply replied, "I have a favor to ask of you, Sariana."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
He paused, as if trying to decide whether he should ask her or not. "Will you be my date for the prom tomorrow night?"  
  
Sariana stared at him in complete shock. This was the last thing she'd expected him to say. Then, realizing he was waiting for an answer, she cleared her throat. "Since when do you go to school-sponsored events?"  
  
"Since my father threatened to disown me," Vegeta informed her. "He seems to think it's important that I be there with a date."  
  
"Well, sure, but why me?"  
  
"I was given strict instructions to bring the best girl around. You're the only one that ever crossed my mind."  
  
Sariana considered that for a moment. It was a pretty big compliment, coming from Vegeta. He wasn't very good at them, and the simple fact that he knew most of the planet's elite population personally really helped. Out of all those girls, he'd chosen her? Maybe he'd been pressed for time, or maybe not. "All right, Vegeta. I'll be your date, since Kakkarot seems to be missing in action."  
  
Vegeta nodded briefly and turned to leave, then stopped. "He'll probably be jealous."  
  
"So? He never was my boyfriend. Let him be jealous."  
  
Vegeta nodded again and said, "Thank you, Sari."  
  
It was several minutes later before Sariana realized that was the first time he'd used Kakkarot's nickname for her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kakkarot slowly lifted the weight over his head, balancing the bar across his back. He stayed in that position for nearly three minutes when there was a sharp knock at his door. With a grunt, he placed the weight on the floor and sat down on the bed. "Come in!"  
  
"Greetings, little brother," Raditz said as he entered, a cruel smile on his face.  
  
Kakkarot didn't seem very amused. "What do you want, Raditz?"  
  
"I was wondering why you weren't getting ready."  
  
"Ready? For what?"  
  
Raditz pretended to be shocked. "The prom, you foolish boy! It's tonight! Everyone's going!"  
  
"I can think of three people who aren't, including myself."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about it. The way I hear it, both   
Vegeta and Sariana are going to the prom. Which leaves you all alone,   
doesn't it?"  
  
"Get real," Kakkarot muttered. "Neither of them would ever go to the prom."  
  
Raditz only smiled. "From what I hear, Sari's found herself quite a date. Still, whoever Vegeta's bringing is certain to be prom queen."  
  
Normally, Kakkarot would disregard this as a trick right away. However, he could tell there was a bit of truth in his brother's words. "So why should I believe you?"  
  
Raditz shrugged. "You don't have to. I'm sure Sariana will tell you the same thing." He walked over and placed a firm hand on his brother's shoulder. "After all, I'm just trying to watch out for my little brother. Don't say I didn't try to warn you."  
  
After Raditz had gone, Kakkarot thought the matter over to himself. Even if Sariana wasn't going to the prom, he still wanted to see her tonight. If she was, he'd ask who she was going with. It was just that simple. Wasn't it?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Son, it's time we had a talk."  
  
Vegeta looked up. "Yes, father?"  
  
The bear of a man took a seat in a large chair. "Have you ever had a moonlight battle?"  
  
"No, father. What is it?"  
  
"I'm sure you know all about how we Saiyans transform by the light of the full moon."  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
"You're probably wondering why you've never transformed, even with your tail."  
  
Vegeta glanced down at the brown tail wrapped around his waist. "Yes, actually."  
  
"It's because our city doesn't receive actual moonlight. Not all of it, anyway. The city is surrounded by a clear dome that filters out the majority of the moonlight we get. If you ever want to transform, you'll either have to leave the city or the planet altogether."  
  
The man paused and trained his gaze on the boy. "That's why it's very important that you grow up and become a real Saiyan, son. Not one of the commoners that stays here all their lives. I want you to become a part of the Saiyan Elite Forces."  
  
"The SEF?" Vegeta asked. "I've heard of them, but I've never seen any."  
  
"Oh, but you have. Raditz is one of their newest recruits. He'll only be here a few more days, but when he goes back, I want you to go with him."  
  
"So what exactly do they do?"  
  
Vegeta's father smiled. "The SEF is made up of the best fighters in the galaxy. There are several divisions. One of them is the army that protects our planet. The rest specialize in what you might call galactic warfare."  
  
Vegeta smiled a bit. "I'm listening."  
  
"One of the reasons our planet is so successful is because of the jobs we perform. Other nations pay the SEF to find living space, or planets for them to inhabit. This is usually because the idiots have messed up their own planets so bad, it would probably explode if they continued to live on it. Anyway, there are only so many unoccupied planets in the galaxy, son."  
  
"So the SEF 'convinces' a planet's residents to move out?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Not hardly. We usually just destroy them. That's why only the best fighters are allowed to join the SEF. You won't get in just because you're my son. However, every Vegeta has held a place in the SEF, and I don't expect you to be any different."  
  
"I don't plan to be," Vegeta replied. "Is there an age limit?"  
  
"No. Some members have actually grown up in the SEF." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Also, you'll probably become a recruiter at first, along with Raditz. Both of you will each have to choose two fighters to join the SEF. Keep that in mind over the next few days."  
  
"I will, father."  
  
"That's a good lad." The man stood up and tousled Vegeta's hair roughly. Then he turned towards the door.  
  
"Father?"  
  
The man turned. "What is it, son?"  
  
"I will make you proud of me."  
  
"Too late, my son," his father answered with a grin. "Too late."  



	5. Battle Beyond the Dome

Part 4: Battle Beyond the Dome  
  
Sariana admired her prom dress in the mirror. It was long, yet form-fitting in just the right places. She figured even Vegeta might do a double take when he saw her. Maybe.  
  
"You look great."  
  
Sariana gasped and spun around.   
  
Kakkarot stood directly in front of her, his face mere inches from hers. "I see you're going to the prom," he said quietly, his eyes locking on hers.  
  
Sariana quickly moved away from him, pretending to look for something on her dresser. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Must have been hard to get a date this late, huh?"  
  
"Not really," she replied, trying her best not to smile. "I'm cute, remember?"  
  
"So who is he?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Sariana asked, running a comb through her hair.   
  
"It does to me," Kakkarot said, staring at the mirror in front of her. He wasn't surprised that she kept her head down while she combed her hair. She was trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
"Why? Are you jealous?" Sariana put down her comb down.   
  
"Yes," he admitted slowly. "Even if I wasn't, I'd still want to know."  
  
"Oh? Why is that?"  
  
Kakkarot took a deep breath. "Sari, who is it?"  
  
"You are jealous," she said with a hint of satisfaction.   
  
"Sari, please. I want to know."  
  
"If you didn't want me to go with anyone else, why didn't you just ask me?"  
  
"I didn't think you'd go in the first place."  
  
Sariana turned around and walked past him. "Whatever. You had your chance."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Raditz had just made it to the outskirts of town when the moon began to rise. He smiled to himself, knowing this could be the night when he was finally rid of his younger brother. He was certain that Kakkarot would challenge Vegeta to a moonlight battle, after he found out whom Vegeta was taking to the prom. Raditz just hoped that Vegeta could get the job done.  
  
Of course, if he couldn't, there was always a back-up plan. Should Kakkarot get extremely lucky and defeat Vegeta, Raditz would step in do the deed himself. After all, only a few more steps and he'd be outside the dome that kept the moonlight at bay. Between himself and Vegeta, Kakkarot didn't even have a fighting chance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Is something wrong, Sari?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Sariana looked up from her cup of punch. "No, I'm just thinking."  
  
"He's here, you know."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kakkarot, the one you were obviously thinking about. He's watching us right now."  
  
"I don't think he'd do something like that."  
  
"He would, when it comes to you. He really does care about you."  
  
Sariana sighed and sipped her punch. "Well, not enough to ask me to the prom."  
  
Vegeta let the conversation drop and glanced upward. There, nestled among the streamers tied to the rafters, was Kakkarot. He'd managed to stretch his limbs so that each rested on a wooden beam. He almost looked like some sort of spider, waiting to drag a victim into his web of multicolored crepe paper.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice cried. "It is now time to announce our prom king and queen of this year!"  
  
Vegeta sighed and looked at Sariana. "That's us. Try not to look too pleased. They love that stuff."  
  
Before the announcer could get any farther, a dark figure dropped onto the stage, landing on one knee. It was dressed entirely in black, and its eyes seemed to be blood red. He grabbed the microphone and brought it down to his mouth. "You and me, Vegeta. Tonight, beyond the dome. I'll be waiting." With that, he flew back up into the rafters, only this time, there was a loud crash as large splinters of wood rained down on the crowd.  
  
Vegeta stood up and reached for Sariana's hand, loosening his tie with the other. "I'll take you home, Sari. Something just came up."  
  
Sariana stared at him for a moment before taking his hand. "Who was that guy?"  
  
"Trust me, you really don't want to know."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kakkarot was waiting when Vegeta finally appeared on the horizon, walking slowly but without any hint of fear. He stopped just inside the dome, staring at his friend of nearly two decades.  
  
"We don't have to do this, Kakkarot," Vegeta said quietly.  
  
"Yes, we do," he growled. "Step outside."  
  
"What are you trying to prove? That you deserve Sariana? It doesn't work that way. You're the one that messed things up with her, and you're the one that has to fix them."  
  
"You knew I loved her!" Kakkarot shouted.  
  
"But did she know that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"That's enough talking. Either fight me or back down."  
  
Vegeta spun on his heel and began to walk away. "Fine. Don't say I never did you any favors."  
  
Kakkarot grabbed his shoulder. "What's the matter?! Is the great Vegeta afraid?!"  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything. But I suggest you let go before I'm forced to defend the honor of my name."  
  
"Then I suggest you figure out how to lose without disgracing yourself." Kakkarot's right boot collided with Vegeta's jaw, driving him to the ground. "Now are you going to fight or do I have to beat you into submission?"  
  
Vegeta slowly touched his lips and drew back his hand, startled to see blood running down his fingers. Kakkarot had now crossed the line. Friend or not, no one had ever gotten away with making any Vegeta bleed and living to tell about it. At least, not without some permanent injury to remind them who the better fighter was.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sariana had always prided herself on being more intelligent than most gave her credit for. True, according to Saiyan history, there were precious few female warriors, but the ones that did become part of the SEF usually held their own. While she had little interest in the SEF, if it would help her gain respect among her peers, Sariana would gladly join.  
  
So when Vegeta dropped her off at home, she'd only taken a few minutes to change into her uniform before rushing out of the house. While she wasn't exactly sure where Vegeta had gone, she had a pretty good guess. There was only one dome nearby, and while it was huge, she was almost certain that Vegeta would go to the particularly rocky section near War Canyon.  
  
Fortunately, she had a way of being sure. Along with her new teleport ability, Sariana had gradually developed her tracking, as well. As long as she had an idea of the range of her subject's power level, she could track it very accurately. This was very good, since Saiyan civilians weren't allowed to have scanners. That technology was reserved solely for the SEF. And, of course, they weren't that durable, so there was always the chance they'd get damaged in battle. If Sariana did ever join the SEF, she was glad to know that she wouldn't have to depend on a machine to do all the work.  
  
Just five minutes after she left her house, Sariana found herself on the far side of War Canyon, staring across the wide, rocky ground below. When squinting, it was easy for anyone to see the dome. It appeared as a ghostly shape over the city, but was only visible at night.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light off in the distance. Sariana instantly teleported to that point, and nearly got her head taken off. She had forgotten that Vegeta had come there to battle, and when he did that, it was serious business.  
  
Vegeta instantly froze upon seeing her. His right hand was raised over his head. Floating just above his palm was a Destructo Disk of blue energy. It faded away as he stepped toward her. "You shouldn't be here, Sariana," he said, "but I'm glad that you are. Maybe you can talk some sense into him."  
  
Sariana turned to see Kakkarot standing behind her. He frowned and kept his distance, focusing his glare on Vegeta.  
  
"I can't believe this," Sariana said quietly. "You two were fighting? Why?"  
  
"I had no intention of battling tonight," Vegeta informed her. "However, our friend here damaged the honor of my name, and I had to repair it by any means."  
  
"I'm no friend of yours!" Kakkarot spat. "And I only did it because you wouldn't fight me otherwise!"  
  
"I still don't understand," Sariana muttered. "What are you two fighting over?"  
  
"Ask Kakkarot," Vegeta said, resisting the urge to let a smile cross his face.  
  
Sariana looked at her friend expectantly. "Well?"  
  
Kakkarot turned away from her, then looked right through her, glaring at Vegeta. "I'm tired of talking. Are you quitting or do I get the chance to show you I'm better?"  
  
"Only one problem with that," Vegeta replied, bringing up his fists. "Maybe you won in all your dreams, but this real, my friend. Keep in mind that you've never beaten me."  
  
"You've never beaten me, either," Kakkarot responded. "Not that it matters. This time, there won't be a tie. Get out of the way, Sari."  
  
"No! Tell me why you're fighting!" she insisted.  
  
Before Kakkarot could say anything, Vegeta shook his head. "I told you he'd be jealous, Sari."  
  
Kakkarot's eyes blazed. "Traitor!" he shouted, tackling Vegeta to the ground.  
  
"No! Stop it!" Sariana cried. She leaped onto Kakkarot's back and pulled him off Vegeta with surprising strength. "I'm not going to let you two fight without a good reason!"  
  
"Oh, there's a reason," Vegeta said. "It just happens to be you."  
  
Sariana froze and looked down at Kakkarot. "Is that true?" she asked quietly.  
  
Before he could answer, a red beam of light struck Kakkarot in the chest, knocking him just outside the dome. As he groaned and rolled over, it was easy to see the hair already growing on his face.  
  
A second beam hit Vegeta in the back, knocking him to the edge.  
  
"No!" Sariana screamed, rushing towards them. A strong arm locked around her neck.  
  
"Now, now, pretty Sari," a sinister voice whispered. "Let the boys have their fun."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta's father was almost asleep when the man ran into the room. "King Vegeta, sir! It's an emergency!"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"There are two Saiyans fighting outside the dome, sir!"  
  
King Vegeta looked annoyed. "So?"  
  
"Well...couldn't they damage the city?"  
  
"Of course not, you fool! The dome was designed to keep Saiyans out while in ape form. Once dawn comes, they'll revert to normal size."  
  
The man looked nervous. "But shouldn't we stop them, sir?"  
  
"Stop them?! NO! Saiyans are supposed to fight! Now get out of here before I decide to fight you!"  
  
The man looked very pale as he rushed out of the room.  
  
King Vegeta chuckled softly and smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta wiped the blood from his face as Kakkarot plowed into him again, pushing them both closer to the edge of the dome. "You're a fool, Kakkarot! You can never win!" No longer holding back, Vegeta drove his fist into his friend's jaw.  
  
The blow knocked Kakkarot off his feet and flipped him into the air. But as he crashed to the ground, he found the focus to fire a powerful beam of energy.  
  
Meanwhile, Sariana struggled against her captor's grip. "Let me go!" she shouted, hoping one of the boys would hear her.  
  
"No can do, little Sari," the young man replied. "Look!"  
  
Sariana didn't want to, but when his rough hands seized her face and turned it, she had no choice. A gasp escaped her lips as the energy beam slammed into Vegeta, forcing him outside the dome. "No! He'll transform!"  
  
"Precisely. Soon, Kakkarot will join him. Then, I'll be rid of my weak little brother for good!"  
  
Sariana's eyes widened. "Raditz?!"  
  
"Took you long enough. I guess even Saiyan girls aren't very bright."  
  
"You creep! You'd betray your own brother?"  
  
"Pay attention, Sariana. That's exactly what I'm doing. Now be quiet and watch the fight."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta had to keep reminding himself that Kakkarot was still his best friend, no matter how idiotic he was acting. However, as all Saiyans know, it's very difficult to think straight while transforming to ape form. Especially when there's another Saiyan trying to rip your head off.  
  
"You always knew I was better than you, didn't you?!" Kakkarot growled in his ear.  
  
"Prove me wrong!" Vegeta shouted, driving his elbow into his friend's gut. "Do you really think beating me will make Sariana love you?!"  
  
Whatever Kakkarot would've said next was lost in an inhuman roar. Vegeta echoed the roar, and the two young men were soon over fifty feet tall and covered in dark brown fur. Once the transformations were complete, they charged and grabbed each other, clawing and punching with wild abandon.  
  
Finally, Vegeta connected with a punch that sent Kakkarot stumbling back. "This is madness! You won't prove anything by losing!"  
  
"I! WON'T! LOOOOOOSE!" Kakkarot roared as he came in low for a headbutt.  
  
Vegeta took a step back and drove his fist into the back of his friend's head. Kakkarot hit the ground hard, but he started to get up again. Before he could, Vegeta's mouth opened wide, and a large beam of energy slammed Kakkarot back to the ground, knocking him out cold.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Yes!" Raditz chuckled, tightening his grip on Sariana's neck. "That's it, prince! Finish him off! Let your rage control you!"  
  
"NO! Vegeta, STOP!" Sariana screamed, struggling harder than before.  
  
"Quiet, you weakling!" Raditz drove his fist into Sariana's side, watching with some satisfaction as she folded over and collapsed, moaning in pain. Then he smiled and turned his attention to the battle, only to get the shock of his life.  
  
Vegeta wasn't destroying Kakkarot. He was, in fact, trying to rip off his friend's tail.  
  
Raditz smiled. "Yes! Rip off his tail, and then crush him!" But then he noticed something. Vegeta wasn't frothing at the mouth, roaring, or even looking the least bit angry. It took Raditz a few seconds to realize that Vegeta was in full control of his ape form. It also became clear that he wasn't going to kill Kakkarot.  
  
"NO! YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Raditz shouted.  
  
Vegeta looked up and noticed Raditz for the first time. Then he saw Sariana in a crumpled heap just behind him. Rage clouded his features, and Vegeta let out a roar as he ran to crush Raditz. However, as his fingers reached the dome, an electric shock ran through his body, knocking him back.  
  
Raditz chuckled. "What's wrong, Prince Vegeta? Are you in love with Sari, too?" He grabbed Sariana by her long, green hair. "She IS a pretty little thing. Maybe I'll have some fun with her before I kill her."  
  
"COWARD!" Vegeta roared, beating the dome with his fists. "LET HER GO!"  
  
Raditz only smiled. "Make me."  
  
"Fine," replied a voice behind him.  
  
A huge fist slammed into the back of Raditz's head, knocking him outside of the dome. The startled Saiyan looked up to see Nappa helping Sariana sit up, a frown on his face. "I've been wanting to do that for years," he muttered. "Too bad I only got one shot in."  
  
"And that's ALL you'll get!" Raditz cried as he leaped at them.  
  
Sariana suddenly pointed at him. "DEMON DRILL!" she screamed. A red beam of light flew from her fingertip and slammed into Raditz's chest. He stopped in his tracks, then dropped like a stone.  
  
Nappa's eyes widened a bit. "Nice work, runt. Didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"Thanks," Sariana said, leaning on his arm. "And DON'T call me runt." She turned to see Vegeta leaning over Kakkarot. "Oh, no. Is he...?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry," Nappa said. "If he's as strong as Vegeta says he is, he'll be fine."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wake up, Kakkarot. I'm not dragging your sorry butt home."  
  
Kakkarot slowly opened his eyes to see Vegeta sitting next to him. He appeared to be brooding, as usual. "I guess you won."  
  
Vegeta glanced at him and snorted. "If I had won, you wouldn't be able to speak right now."  
  
"Good point." Kakkarot slowly sat up. "I saw you try to save Sari. Well, while I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Why'd you do it?"  
  
Vegeta grinned evilly. "You probably think that I'm slowly falling in love with her and want her all to myself, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah." The words were barely out of Kakkarot's mouth when Vegeta's fist slammed into his jaw. "HEY! What was that for?!"  
  
"Fool! I'm the Saiyan Prince! Do you really think I could afford to fall in love?! Besides, Sari is yours. She always has been, though neither of you would ever admit it."  
  
Kakkarot rubbed his jaw. "But why'd you try to save her?"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed. "Kakkarot, if she ever died, you would be a total wreck. Besides, you're my only real friend around here. I'm not going to let someone you care about just die."  
  
"So you don't want Sari to yourself?"  
  
"Of course not! I'm the prince! Even if I was interested in a date, all I have to do is snap my fingers! Girls would throw themselves at my feet!"  
  
"You always did know how to rub it in," Kakkarot muttered.  
  
"Like I said, I'm the prince." Vegeta stood up and stretched his arms. "Now, are you going to limp home like a man, or do I have to knock you out and drag you?"  
  
"Wait, Vegeta." Kakkarot slowly got to his feet. "Last night, you could've killed me, but you didn't. I was stupid, and-"  
  
Vegeta frowned. "Save it. Warriors don't apologize."  
  
"Okay. But I feel like I owe you something."  
  
"Just your life. And this." Vegeta held out his hand.  
  
Kakkarot stared at it, noticing there was a long, bloody gash in the palm where he had scratched Vegeta. An idea suddenly came to him, and he fired a small blast, making a similar cut on his own hand. Then he grabbed Vegeta's hand and squeezed tightly.  
  
Vegeta watched as their blood ran together and fell to the ground in large drops. "You didn't need to do that, Kakkarot."  
  
"Yeah, I did. Now we're blood brothers."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Fool! As many times as we've fought, don't you think our blood has been mixed already?"  
  
"Maybe. But this time, it's official."   
  
"You're not going to get soft on me now, are you?"  
  
"No way!" Kakkarot grinned. "In fact, I'll give you noogies every hour, on the hour."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "You can TRY."  
  
"Yeah," Kakkarot said absently. "Uh...where is Sari, anyway? And Raditz?"  
  
"Raditz ran off as soon as he woke up. I made Nappa take Sariana home. She wouldn't leave until I promised to stay here with you."  
  
"And you agreed? Now who's getting soft, huh?" Kakkarot asked, elbowing him in the ribs.   
  
Vegeta snarled and blasted Kakkarot, sending him crashing through the nearest boulder. "I am NOT getting soft!"  
  
Kakkarot slowly climbed out, wiping some blood from his chin. "That's what YOU say, but that was just a love-tap. Normally, you'd blast me through three rocks, and then knock me off a cliff."  
  
"I've beaten you into the ground enough for one day." Vegeta grabbed his friend's arm and hauled him up. "Can you walk?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kakkarot shoved him away and began limping back to town.  
  
Vegeta just shook his head and followed at a distance.  



	6. Epilogue

Part 5: New Recruits  
  
"Let me see if I've got this right," Sariana said slowly. "Kakkarot ambushed you because he thought you were trying to steal me from him."  
  
"Right," Vegeta replied with a nod.  
  
"It does sound dumb, now that we're talking about it," Kakkarot admitted sheepishly.   
  
"Yeah. Especially when I was never yours in the first place," Sariana muttered, glaring at him.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "That's it. I'm sick of this." He grabbed Kakkarot's head and slammed it into the wall.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing?!" Sariana shrieked, pulling her dazed friend away from him.  
  
"See? You do care about him."  
  
"You did that just to prove a point?!"  
  
"Of course." Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Now, are you going to kiss him, or do I have to slam your head into the wall, too?"  
  
Sariana stared at him for a long moment, then looked back at Kakkarot, who had a funny look on his face. "Uh...can I wipe away the blood first?"  
  
Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I suppose so."  
  
Sariana cleaned Kakkarot's face off with his shirt, then patted him on the cheek. "You still in there, K-Man?"  
  
Kakkarot blinked slowly. "Did Vegeta just hit me?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"I couldn't remember. That usually means he did. Just wanted to be sure."  
  
"Oh." Sariana paused, then glanced at Vegeta, who was studying the wall, as if trying to find the perfect place for impact. "Um...K-Man, I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?"  
  
Kakkarot seemed confused, but still managed to look pretty happy about it. "Okay."  
  
Sariana drew his head down and gently kissed his face all over, ending with his lips.  
  
The dazed look returned to Kakkarot's eyes, but he had enough sense to wrap his arms around Sariana's waist and pull her closer.  
  
The moment was ruined when Vegeta started taking pictures.  
  
"Hey!" Kakkarot cried.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked innocently. "I'm only doing this so I'll have something to humiliate you with later on."  
  
"Then let's really give him something to tease you about," Sariana suggested, pulling Kakkarot's head back down.  
  
This time, Vegeta took a lot more pictures. The look on Kakkarot's face was priceless. It was obvious he'd never gotten a French kiss before.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zarbon made it very clear that he had better things to do than examine the new recruits. But, he was on Frieza's orders, so there really wasn't another option. "Next we have you, Raditz. Who have you recruited?" If the bruises on Raditz's face surprised him, he didn't show it.  
  
"Turles and Nappa," Raditz muttered, resisting the urge to spit and snarl after the last name.  
  
Zarbon glanced at the two Saiyans behind Raditz. "Good work." He moved on to the final recruiter. "And what about you, Prince Vegeta?" There was so much sarcasm in his voice that it was impossible not to detect it.  
  
"Hello, Zarbon. Frieza giving this kind of work to all his elites, or just you?"  
  
Zarbon chuckled, then glared at him. "Just say the names, punk."  
  
Vegeta smiled thinly. "Kakkarot and Sariana."  
  
Zarbon looked at the two recruits. "Ah, yes. I knew your father, Kakkarot."  
  
"That a fact?" Kakkarot asked, his face remaining impassive.  
  
"Yeah." Zarbon grinned. "It's a shame, the way he died."  
  
"Not as shameful as the ones who did it," Sariana muttered.  
  
Zarbon looked at her. "A young woman, Vegeta?"  
  
"She's proven herself," Vegeta replied.  
  
"Against who?" Zarbon asked.  
  
Vegeta nodded to Raditz, who turned dark red.  
  
"I see. Impressive work, as usual, prince."  
  
Kakkarot stared at Zarbon's retreating back. "Man, nobody likes you, do they, Vegeta?"  
  
"That's the way I like it," Vegeta responded.  
  
"So do all these guys have a thing against girls?" Sariana asked.  
  
"No, Zarbon doesn't like you because I chose you. As for the others, they never have anything against pretty girls. You should be fine."  
  
"Darn right!" Kakkarot chimed in, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Nobody's prettier than my Sari!"  
  
Sariana turned red. "Cut it out, you guys!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Well, I guess I'd better show you two your rooms."  
  
"Rooms?" Kakkarot asked. "We only need one!"  
  
Sariana blushed even more. "Kakkarot!"  
  
Vegeta grinned. "I suppose that can be arranged. I might be able to get us assigned to the same jobs, if we're lucky."  
  
Kakkarot grabbed both his friends by their shoulders. "Look out, SEF! K-Man & Crew are coming through!"  
  
"Only if you promise never to say that again," Sariana added with a grin.  
  
The End.  



End file.
